


Morrigan's Mate

by thatonedimstar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedimstar/pseuds/thatonedimstar
Summary: "If you accept the bond I want to be your mate. Not your friend or your secret, but your mate.”Morrigan finds out this beautiful female she has been looking to for a while is her mate. Now she must make sacrifices to be able to be with the female she loves.
Relationships: Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Morrigan's Mate

All Morrigan could hear was white noise and the sound of her heart pounding in her chest and her breath rasping. It felt like her chest was being ripped right open.

  
This beautiful female in front of her with the silkiest brown hair and brightest green eyes was her mate. Her mate. It seemed impossible; because it was impossible. Isabella was perfect in every possible way, there was absolutely no way they could be anything even close to equals.

  
“Mor,” Isabella said softly, her voice barely a brush of air that clouded in front of her. The cobbled ground had fallen away from beneath her, and she was free-falling. “ _Morrigan_ , look at me,” she snapped, and at the pure command in her voice, Mor couldn’t stop from looking at the female in front of her.

  
Her cheeks were rosy, either from the drinks they’d had that night or of the cold. Her green eyes were dazzling, threatening to drag her into their endless depths. Isabella reached out and grabbed onto her hand. Her skin was so unbelievably _soft_.

  
“I love you Morrigan,” she said, her voice holding ease that Mor couldn’t possibly comprehend. The words settled in her chest, her stomach clenching. “But I can’t stay with you if you’re not open with your friends.” 

  
The spell was broken, and she came snapping back to reality.

  
The night was frigid, drifts of snow floating down from the sky. Many passed by them, scarves pulled high up over their faces, some stumbling slightly as they came out of Rita’s. Music drifted out of the building’s open doors and windows, heralding guests into the magically heated club.

  
One moment, they had been sitting at the bar, far into their drinks, chatting about whatever popped into their minds as they often did late Thursday nights. The next, the mating bond had snapped in. Mor wasn’t sure what had triggered it, or how long Isabella had even been aware of it, but that lovely female had done nothing but take her out of the busy bar to get a breather.

  
Now they were here and… Isabella was her mate.

  
Mor’s mouth fell open and she tried to force out words, but nothing would come.

  
“I’ve lived far too long and fought far too hard to be accepted for my sexuality not to be open with the person I love the most.” Isabella said, giving Mor’s hand a tight reassuring squeeze. “This is not me abandoning you, for I will always be here no matter your decision, but if you accept the bond I want to be your mate. Not your friend or your secret, but your mate in every possible way.”

  
The words burned so deep she thought her very soul was going to set on fire. But… She couldn’t be mad at Isabella for it. Isabella always openly flirted with many other females, never shying away from who she truly was. That was something that Mor never thought she would be able to do, but maybe she had no choice now. Maybe her mate could help her learn.

  
“I will be waiting for you, Morrigan. Now and forever,” Isabella said and leaned in, pressing a short and quick kiss to Mor’s cheek. It was hardly a brush, but it had her every sense sparking to life, begging for more. “I love you,” she whispered before she turned, joining the stream of faeries passing. Her figure quickly blended with the crowd hurrying to get home before the snow started falling harder.

  
While Morrigan couldn’t see her anymore, she could still feel the mating bond strong and alive. It seemed to breathe and pulse, and it took her a moment to realize it was Isabella’s pulse she could feel rocking through her whole body. 

  
For her, for Isabella who sung her heart out every night on the streets of Velaris, making her living as a performer, she would do whatever it took to be at her side. Even if that meant telling her family who she truly was.

* * *

Morrigan walked down the streets of Velaris beside the Sidra, her whole family trailing behind her, and she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. It wasn't the snow or the cold, but nervousness. Excitement; fear? She couldn't tell anymore.

  
It had been a week since she learned about Isabella being her mate and three days since she made a plan to show to her family who she truly was. Still, she wasn’t ready, no matter how fleshed out the plan was. She even had Feyre pitch in to make sure that everyone would stay with her, even though Feyre had no idea what Mor was planning, she’d agreed to it. readily.

She didn’t want to have to do it twice. If she didn’t have to do it all, she wouldn’t be doing it.

  
“Where are you taking us?” Cassian asked, coming to walk beside Mor. She looked over to him and restrained the need to winnow away. To somewhere warm, maybe.

  
So she just said, “You’ll see,” and hurried her pace.

  
At this point, she didn’t know if it were actually she was consciously leading them across the Sidra toward the Rainbow or if it were simply the tug of her mating bond. The bond she shared with Isabella, whose voice was floating through the main street of the district in a calm but powerful tone, with the help of magic. It added a sort of energy to the Rainbow that the other Palaces didn't.

  
Isabella was employed by the city itself to perform here every evening, and Mor wasn’t afraid to admit that it was her that put Isabella in the position. Especially as they got closer, a small crowd amassed around the singer. She deserved the position more than any other.

  
Mor forced herself to take in a deep breath, to stop from shaking. She was doing this for Isabella, for their future and hundreds of years they could have together. It was just this one moment of fear for a lifetime of joy. She could do that.

  
Mor started moving through the crowd to get to the front of it and everyone moved easily out of the way for their High Lady and High Lord. As soon as she got to the front, Isabella’s eyes drifted to her like Mor was a magnet.

  
Her green eyes were so full of light and joy as she sang, looking like a living goddess in her dress of rose-gold satin. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter when she threw her head back, the high note floating out of her mouth effortlessly.

  
The sight of her set something right within Mor’s soul, like her final piece was clicking into place. The bond seemed to strengthen and take a stronger hold every time she saw Isabella, even with the brief glimpses she'd had since that night. The panic left her body, leaving a calm steadiness in its wake.

  
Morrigan swallowed, taking this new-found steadiness to say, “She’s my mate,” They were silent, so she added, “Her name is Isabella and she moved to Velaris a year ago when the wards were shattered to help rebuild. I don't know how she's known about the bond for, but it only came in place for me a week ago. She said that if she was my mate, she wanted to be my mate in every way, including name.” She took in a breath, grateful that she wasn’t looking at them. “So, I love her and she is my mate.”

  
She didn’t know she was waiting for it until Rhysand said, “I’m happy for you Mor, I would love to meet her.”

  
Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she choked on a sob causing a strangled to escape her lips. Feyre was instantly beside her, taking her hand. The first friend she’d told about her preferences, standing here beside her as she laid herself bare.

  
The song finished, and Isabella started up the next and last one on her track. Mor’s favorite. Bella’s eyes kept shifting back to Morrigan, and there was a reassuring presence on the other side of the bond. As soon as she finished this song, Mor knew they would have time to chat and introductions. But for know, Mor decided, she would enjoy her mate singing, knowing that they had a whole life in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while. I'm glad I finally got to it.
> 
> I also wanna lowkey write more, but I am trying to teach myself I can write one-shots and not everything has to be ten thousand words long. 
> 
> P.S. Isabella is the proud gay, and Morrigan is the baby gay who must always be protected.


End file.
